


The Beast and the Demon

by Lonliest_muffin



Category: Durarara!!, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friendship/Love, M/M, Out of Character, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Romance, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: They have been friends for quite a while by now, the best of friends even.So how do the Demon of Namimori and the Beast of Ikebokuro take the next step in their blossoming relationship?





	The Beast and the Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I am convinced this ship would set sail if it were a thing in Canon.  
> Nobody can tell me otherwise, nope. 
> 
> I will go down with this ship, seriously-!

Hibari Kyoya is bored and annoyed with the meeting he was forced to attend, standing in his corner and glowering fiercely at anyone that looks his way.  
Today, his aggravation is especially high, more than it usually is with these mundane meetings. That is simply because Kyoya had actually been looking forward to what he has planned this evening for a few months now.  
And this bullcrap was getting in his way of getting a head start on spending quality time redecorating an apartment with his.... His...

Kyoya pauses, wondering what exactly to call the relationship that has developed between himself and Hewajima Shizuo.  
They met when Kyoya was just 17 years old, searching for help with an issue on an anonymous anger management forum.  
Shizuo was the first person that picked up on Kyoya's question and validated his opinion, complaining that he had the same issue with suppressing violent thoughts when it comes to particularly smug people.

Kyoya immediately liked the other man and soon enough they were texting almost everyday, ranting to each other about their problems and listening when the other had something to rant about.  
Their support system was an odd one and it escalated to an intense friendship from the first moment they actually met.  
Shizuo couldn't be more different from him, wanting to be able to get along with people, wanting to be popular and wanting to be gentle with those weaker than himself.  
Yet they were so similar in the points that truly count the most, both of them want peace and quiet, both of them enjoy the simpler things in life and both of them adore little animals.  
Not to mention their similar issues in anger management and unusual strength. 

Their bond was special to both of them and it only grew more and more.... Intimate as time passed them by and they kept meeting. By now, head kisses and cuddling for hours was something normal for them. 

Back on topic, Kyoya was furious with the time consuming meeting, glaring daggers at the people that annoyed him, horrifying the enemy mafia quickly into signing the damned contract. The moment that was done, Kyoya immediately left the room, closing the door and swiftly walking to his room, to pick up what he has packed for what they have planned for today.  
Today, Kyoya will help Shizuo redecorate his apartment, including helping him wash out some unsightly bloodstains, painting a room with him and making the place a bit more like a home with a trinket Kyoya already packed. Not that Shizuo knows of the last part, that will be Kyoya's surprise for today. 

He picks up the duffel bag from his room and shoulders it easily, closing and locking his room and turning to leave the Namimori underground base then. Soon he closes the gate behind himself with a swirl of Mist flames, saddling atop his motorbike easily then, dumping his bag in the passenger piece attached to his bike. He revs the engine and drives of, breaking some road laws to pass through Namimori at record speeds, leaving his town within just a handful of minutes. 

The drive is a long one, on top of that, half of the travel is spend navigating the incredibly crowded streets of Ikebokuro.  
But the moment Kyoya eases of the gas and brakes to a halt in a small alleyway, all his discomfort bleeds away.  
His abrupt comfort comes from a simple fact, Shizuo was waiting for him and already grinning in excitement and coming over before Kyoya had enough time to even put down his helmet. 

The usually grumpy cloud finds a chuckle startled out of himself as the taller, physically stronger man easily scoops him up and gives him a tight hug. For a moment, all Kyoya can see is the dyed, bright yellow hair and all he can smell is the familiar cologne, then he's put down again and his raven hair is ruffled tenderly.

"You're about half an hour late, work's been bothersome today, eh?"

Kyoya smiles lightly up at the gorgeous man that has a voice like a gravel road in midsummer. "Yes, actually. They dragged me into a meeting on short notice. I damn near crushed my boss's skull in. And I think he noticed that too...whatever. I brought some stuff for today."

Shizuo nods and picks up the duffel bag himself, shouldering it on one arm, his other hand coming to hold one of Kyoya's hands easily. Kyoya is a blushing mess as Shizuo leads him along to one of the humble apartment blocks. "I took the day off to get everything prepped as best as I could. My place was... Dirtier than I expected."

Kyoya smiles a bit then, returning the gentle hold Shizuo has on one of his hands. "That's fine. Thank you for cleaning up beforehand, though. It'll make things easier."

"That was my hope. Now... Welcome to my... Home I suppose."

Shizuo then unlocks the door and pushes it open, allowing Kyoya into the three room apartment, smiling sheepishly at some of the boxes and other things cluttered about. "It ain't much, but it's enough for me..."

Kyoya felt the need to give the hand he was holding a light squeeze. "It'll be perfect when we're done with it. Did you get the paints I suggested? What colours did you choose?"

Shizuo then let go of his hand, suddenly all embarrassed again. "I was thinking... A pastel green for the living area here and around the kitchen a pastel blue maybe..?" 

Kyoya looks around. Considering the place, before smiling encouragingly at his friend. "That'll look nice, I can already tell. Let's get started. We should... Push the furniture into the middle of the room and put down the plastic wrap on the floor near the walls, in case something spills. We should also put plastic wrap and tape over the windows and the door frames... Let's start with that."

Shizuo smiles at that, nodding and things fall into a pleasant rhythm.  
They don't talk much as they are both busy picking up furniture and carrying it to the middle of the room, stacking it together neatly. They work together then to seal of the windows, the windowsills and the door frames, Kyoya makes sure everything is neat and Shizuo reaches up higher, perfectly able to adjust things Kyoya can't quite reach.   
In the end, they then carefully tape over the edges between kitchen and living area as well then, so they won't paint over the imaginary line Shizuo wanted. 

Kyoya steps back, smiling proudly over what they managed within just an hour of working. "This looks good. Now about the paint..."

Shizuo looks Kyoya up and down. "First, get out of that suit, I have some old spares you can wear. Then it won't matter if things get messy." 

Kyoya blushes faintly, realising now in how big of a rush he was to get here. "That's... Nice. Thanks." 

Shizuo hands him the pair of sweatpants and the plain t-shirt and Kyoya goes into the bathroom to change, coming out after a few minutes then. "How do I look?" 

Shizuo looks his friend up and down, blushing faintly as the smaller raven was still drowning in the clothes that are two sizes too large. He just about manages to choke out his answer. "You look adorable, to be honest." 

Kyoya blushes in response, giving him a bit of a flat look, that doesn't really work with how his cheeks flush pink like that. "Gee. Thanks." 

An awkward silence settles for a moment, before Kyoya perks up. "How about those colours now? Show me."

Shizuo fumbles a small bit, going over to the door and picking up the big buckets of paint he bought, opening the one he knows is full of pastle green paint. "This one... What do you think?" 

Kyoya took just one look and smiles that little smile of his that tugs at Shizuo's heartstrings a little. "It's kinda like a forest green... It'll look great. I got the rollers over in my bag, let me get those." 

Shizuo was feeling happy and warm inside, placing the lid down on some plastic. He then takes the fuzzy paint roller Kyoya hands over to him. "Let's get started..."

Kyoya held up one hand. "You need to take the excess paint of with this thing. Like so."

Kyoya attaches some sort of plastic net over half the paint bucket, picking up his own roller and dipping it inside, rolling it over the plastic net, demonstrating what he meant. Shizuo stares a bit, nodding then. "Okay. Then let's get started now?"

In that moment, Kyoya damn near drops his roller, fumbling a bit in embarrassment then. "We need masks-we can't be inhaling paint fumes for hours... I got us some though."

Again, the cute raven goes through his bag and comes back over just a moment later. Then... Shizuo's breath catches in his throat.  
Kyoya is suddenly far too close, brushing a white mask over Shizuo's mouth and nose and pulling the elastic strings up behind Shizuo's ears.  
Because of their size difference.... Kyoya has to stand super close... So close, in fact, Shizuo could very well count the lashes of those silver eyes and he could smell the peach cologne Kyoya uses... 

But that moment last only for a second, before Kyoya pulls back again and puts on the second mask. "... You okay?"

Shizuo clears his throat lightly into his new mask, nodding then. "Just fine-"

To escape the awkward situation, they both quickly begin to paint, taking turns in dipping their rollers and painting the walls as evenly as they can.

Soon they realise Shizuo reaches the ceiling far easier and Kyoya has a much easier time painting close to the floor and other edges. Kyoya starts to use a two inch brush to get the details just right and soon after that, Shizuo finds himself with his raven friend on his shoulder. 

Shizuo is holding Kyoya securely there, as his friend paints along the detail of the edge between wall and ceiling, using his brush to make sure it's all neat and clean, since Shizuo has a harder time doing so with his roller.

Shziuo furrows his eyebrows a bit, noting just how light his friend is for his average size. "Kyoya, have you been eating three meals a day as of late?"

Kyoya freezes on top of his shoulder, tensing hard and falling quiet. "... Hn... I... Try to. Am I that light?"

Shizuo sighs softly. "Yeah. Eat properly in future. Please..."

Kyoya responds with a soft sigh of his own, lower his brush and looking down at Shizuo then. ".... Then let's have dinner now? I didn't eat much today... Do you wanna order some take out?"

Shizuo brightens up a bit and nods, letting his friend off of his shoulder and walking over to his cellphone. "Take out it is. What do you want? Pizza? Sushi?" 

The question was a little pointless because they answer it simultaneously anyway. "Sushi."

But it does make them chuckle as they order a plate of sushi from Simon's place, setting down their rollers then and taking a break.  
Their clothes did get messy, so Kyoya puts down some plastic wrap on the couch before dropping onto it next to Shizuo. Within moments, they are leaning against each other, quietly enjoying the warmth of another person.

As the Beast of Ikebokuro and The Demon of Namimori... The two of them had both been prone to isolation for most of their life, not allowing anyone close, in fear of harming their loved ones accidentally or intentionally.   
That changed when they met each other, since they could take the anger the other had for the world.

Kyoya was and still is the most reassuring person in Shizuo's life, counteracting his self esteem struggles with genuine compliments and sincere smiles, discouraging him from talking down his own achievements everytime they meet.  
And Shizuo was and still is the most understanding person Kyoya has, listening to his friend's complaints and struggles, things Kyoya doesn't have an easy time admitting to himself even.

It was inevitable that they grew closer to each other, already now at the point where they are comfortable holding hands for a prolonged period of time.

Shizuo holds Kyoya's hand lightly, feeling the calluses on the otherwise almost silky smooth skin, wondering what caused the little scars he finds on his palms and fingers, aside from the tonfa Kyoya wields daily.  
Kyoya returns the touch almost hesitantly, brushing his fingers gently in a circular pattern in Shizuo's palm. Kyoya can feel the thick calluses on the rough skin and its so different from his own that, for a moment, he just gets lost in the familiar texture.

They are startled out of their quiet peace when there's a knock on the door and Shizuo stands up quickly, letting go of his friend's hand and going over to pick up their dinner.  
Kyoya blushes a bit when he sees the clock. They spend... About twenty minutes just holding hands in silence while waiting for their sushi.

Kyoya straightens up by the time Shizuo comes back with the food, making some more room on the couch so the bag can be put down.  
They open it up and both of them get out the sushi they ordered, leaving the bag between them as they eat calmly then.

Kyoya munches on some salmon sushi, licking his lips, before remembering. "What do I owe you for this, by the way?"

Shizuo blinks at him, smiling and swallowing his vegetable sushi, holding out his hand. "Just hand me 600 yen, that should do."

Kyoya willingly hands over the money, glancing at Shizuo's meal briefly. Not a single piece of meat in sight, Shizuo is a vegetarian afterall.  
Kyoya considers how strange that is for a moment. The only vegetarian he knows is the only person he would never call a herbivore.

He is pulled out of his thoughts when Shizuo snaps a finger before his face. "Yo, you okay? You spaced out there for a while."

Kyoya blinks and smiles at his friend. "No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about how... Weird it is that we get along this well. I mean... I'm not used to... Thinking about someone like... They're an equal..."

Shizuo perks up, looking at his friend then, seeing the troubled expression before Kyoya sighs softly. "What I'm trying to say is... Shizuo, I really respect you. I'm glad we are friends."

Shizuo blushes and smiles softly at that declaration, his heart fluttering in his chest then. "You charmer. But I feel the same way. I'm also glad that you are my friend."

The bag is pushed aside and they scoot closer to each other, nuzzling together while eating the rest of their sushi then. By the end of their meal, the smell of the paint is rather suffocating. So they promptly decide not to end their break just yet.

Shizuo had planned to show Kyoya something anyway, so instead, the blond opens up the window, ducking out and stepping onto the fire escape, breathing the crisp, night air in deeply. "Come on out, Kyoya."

Shizuo didn't even have to tell him, Kyoya already slips out smoothly, landing next to him and looking around in quiet awe. "The night sky looks beautiful... Too bad we won't see any stars. Too cloudy and light pollution..."

Shizuo furrows his eyebrows, feeling a little stupid, but asking anyways, knowing in his heart that Kyoya doesn't care. "... What's light pollution?"

Kyoya perks up and smiles, taking a seat on the fire escape's metal stairs with him, gesturing lightly as he lightly explains. "Light pollution is when there's a bunch of light sources in one spot. Like with bigger towns. I don't know how exactly it works, but when there's a lot of light pollution, you can't see the stars as well."

Shizuo leans back a bit, looking up as swirls of the black nightsky peek out from behind dark, dark purple clouds. "You serious? I didn't know that was a thing... Do you know what the sky looks like without light pollution?"

Kyoya looks up at the sky himself, leaning the side of his head against Shizuo's shoulder. "Namimori has very little light pollution, so I guess so. The night sky looks breathtaking every time... I wanna show you sometimes soon. I can't put that kind of beauty into words..."

Sjizuo chuckles a bit, glancing sideways, down at Kyoya. "It's that pretty, huh? Alright alright, I'll come visit your town as soon as I can wrangle for another free day..."

A comfortable silence wraps around them again, both of them admiring and appreciating the sky and each other's warmth. Their quick dinner break eventually stretches out into one and a half hour of silence. Twenty minutes of that they spend handholding, fifteen minutes for dinner itself and the rest of the time, they were cuddling, enjoying the night and gazing longingly at the sky.

In the end, they still have to slip back into the stuffy apartment, putting their masks back on and going back to work, much more calmer now as they finish the living area just as the clock strikes midnight.

Kyoya looks over at the time and makes a small noise. "It's really late... You have work tomorrow, right? I should probably-"

Shizuo speaks right into his friend's goodbye, speaking hastily and blushing lightly now. "-you can stay the night- I mean... The couch is... big enough for both of us."

Kyoya blinks up at him, blushing himself then, before smiling softly again. "Alright, alright... You convinced me. I'll spend the night."

Shizuo fumbles around a bit, but eventually they both decide to push the couch up against the window, not touching the drying wall, but enough to catch mostly fresh air while they sleep.

They also have to change out of they dirty clothes to sleep. And that's easy for Shizuo, but Kyoya is forced to either sleep in his suit or... Wear one of Shizuo's shirts.  
For comfort's sake, Kyoya easily chooses the shirt, going to the bathroom to freshen up a bit. 

Kyoya comes out after about ten minutes, wearing nothing but a black pair of boxers and a shirt that hangs of his shoulders and almost dips down to his knees with how much larger it is than him. "This'll do for one night..."

Shizuo has to pull his eyes away from his friend's ridiculously smooth looking legs, blushing brightly, but nodding anyways. "It'll do..."

Kyoya then chuckles. "You're being a tomato, stop that. You lie on the couch and put a blanket over yourself. I'm... Light enough to sleep on top of you, right?"

Shizuo splutters, soothing the flush of his cheeks, before clearing his throat and nodding. "I'm fine with that."

It's a little awkward at first, but soon enough, they manage to set up in a way that's comfy enough for both of them. Shizuo laying on his couch, a blanket in between them, with Kyoya resting on top of him, his head tugged under Shizuo' s chin and and not minding that Shizuo has him in his arms.  
Their legs are a bit tangled up, but they both soon fall asleep, feeling rather... Secure in each other's embrace.

The morning does eventually come and things get hectic. Shizuo has to rush off to work and Kyoya doesn't appreciate being woken up, no matter who is that wakes him. And before Kyoya blinks awake properly, Shizuo plants a brief kiss on his head and a moment later Kyoya is already alone in the apartment. 

He sighs a bit, standing up and walking over to his bag, looking into it. Well, the only thing left inside it now is present he planned to give Shizuo yesterday... Kyoya sighs again, picking up the ridiculous stuffed bear he got, dumping it gently on the couch, before changing back into his suit and starting to leave the apartment. 

He looks back into it, wondering if he'll be able to come back the next evening to finish this project they started. But his own work was calling for him... 

He leaves and closes the door with a bit of a heavy feeling in his heart, but he brightens up when he saddles his motorbike again. 

Shizuo won't be able to finish it all by himself. Maybe Kyoya can get two sleep overs out of this mess? He's already excited for it~

**Author's Note:**

> Right now I'll leave this as a one shot, but if I find some like minded peeps, I'll probably expand on their relationship, because all this fluff is killing me. x~x
> 
> But rate and review pls~


End file.
